Boots conventionally comprise a lace threaded back and forth through the medial and lateral sides of the boot. Typically, the lace has two free ends protruding from the top portion of the boot, which a wearer can pull to tighten the boot around his or her foot and leg.
The same is true of many snowboard boots, particularly snowboard boots of the “soft” variety. Soft boots, as their name suggests, typically are comprised of softer materials (e.g., leather, fabric, and/or thin plastic components) that are more flexible than the relatively rigid, typically molded plastic shell of a hard boot. Soft boots are generally more comfortable and easier to walk in than hard boots, and are often favored by riders who engage in recreational, “freestyle” or trick-oriented snowboarding. Tightening a soft boot typically involves pulling on both ends of the lace and tying the lace in a knot or bow.
Frequently, the lace is sufficiently long, and threaded back and forth sufficiently many times, that tightening the lace merely by pulling on its free ends can be difficult due to friction between the lace and the portions of the boot (e.g., eyelets or lace guides) through which the lace is guided. Accordingly, a wearer often must tighten the lace progressively from the bottom to the top of the boot, culminating with the wearer pulling on the free ends of the lace. Despite these efforts, the wearer may still experience an undesirable tightness and discomfort in part of the boot. To address this concern, boots having “zone lacing” have been developed in which separate areas or “zones” of the boot may be independently tightened so that a wearer can adjust the level of tightness desired in a particular area. However, such lacing systems lack a convenient arrangement for tightening the laces.
Also, prior lacing systems, whether incorporating “zone lacing” or not, typically include laces having long free ends to permit grasping, pulling and tying the lace. The free ends can become untied and hang loose from the boot. Lacing systems with short lace ends would be beneficial; however, striking a balance between a sufficiently short lace and a one having enough length to provide slack facilitating removal of the boot is challenging.